


Dad Jokes

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dad Jokes, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Tai's dad says some dad jokes.
Kudos: 4





	Dad Jokes

"I love telling dad jokes." Susumu started.

Tai looked at him, listening to what he will say.

"Yeah?" Tai was curious.

"Sometimes, he laughs!" Susumu said.

Susumu laughed and slapped his knee while Tai looked at him with a serious, unimpressed face. 

"Mountains aren't just funny." Susumu wanted to tell another one. He liked dad jokes even if his son didn't.

"Really?" Tai said, still not finding it funny.

"They're hill areas!" Susumu said.

Tai and Agumon laughed for once.

"Hey, you're laughing!" Susumu said.

"No, it's just so stupid that i can't stop laughing!" Tai said.

"So, there's another one, but it's long." Susumu said.

"As long as our adventures, right?" Agumon asked.

"Not really, i can't tell." Susumu said.

"Oh, man..." Tai facepalmed.

"A guy introduces his family. "My father's name is Laughing, my mother's name is Smiling!" "Are you kidding me?" The people asked him with a serious face. "No, he's my brother! I'm Joking..." He said." Susumu said.

"Was that even a dad joke?" Tai asked.

"Must be because i'm a dad who jokes." Susumu said.

Susumu laughed again and fell on the floor, laughing.

"I'm leaving." Tai said.

Tai and Agumon left, getting tired of Susumu's jokes they find unfunny, however, Susumu thought his jokes are funny and that they will amuse his son.


End file.
